goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Maple Town: The Staff of Dreams
Plot Patty Rabbit has been stuck in a dream for 16 days. Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō ponder how they can wake her up. In reality, Patty Rabbit is stuck in the Dream World, and is sent by the Dream Juju to fight the Dream Guardian, take The Staff of Dreams, and save the princess. After Patty Rabbit refuses, she is told that if she does not do this, she will be stuck in the dream forever. As she fights throught the Dream World, she escapes through a Rift. When going through the rift, Patty Rabbit wakes up, and Jibolba and Patty Rabbit go find Jibolba's brother, JB. Lok wants to go, but Jibolba tells Lok to go fetch his magic sandals. Jibolba turns into a Flea for easy hauling, and they set off. When Tak and Jibolba reach a dead end, they summon the Belly Juju to get a raft. Belly Juju uses a barrel that Tak got for him, and throws Tak in it, and throws the barrel down river. Lok is once again left behind, and when Belly Juju chokes, Lok has to save him. As Tak and Jibolba go down the fast current, they fall down a huge waterfall, and Tak is knocked out. He wakes up in the Dream World, once again being led by the Dream Juju. Once he makes it to the end, he again enters the real world through a rift. Once in the real world, Tak and Jibolba set off, again. When they reach a bridge, they have to wait for Woodies to pass, but when they do, Lok blows up the bridge, and the Woodies attack. When Tak saves Lok, he summons Mind-Reader Juju. He tells Tak that with three magic stones, he can make Bolas to get across the gap. When Tak does this, he is knocked out by Woodies, again entering the Dream World. Tak then uses the Bolas to get through the Dream World. For the third time, he gets back to his world using a rift. When he awakes, he is in the holding area in the Gloomleaf Arena, where Woodies train, with Caged Juju. After an arguement, Caged Juju finds Lok, and uses a lift key to get up. When up, Lok is hauled off by Woodies, and Tak fights through waves of Woodies. After six rounds, he uses a Woody Catapult to escape, flying into the Gloomleaf Swamp. When half-way through the swamp, he sees Dead Juju being harrassed by Woodies, who steal his Tiki. Tak follows the Woodies to the rafters of the Arena, where Tak steals the Tiki from the Woodie King. He is then chased down river by Woodies, and when he falls down a waterfall, he grabs to a ledge with Dead Juju. When he returns the Tiki, Lok suddenly falls down the waterfall, and the four head off together. When outside Skyrock Crater, they can see Planetarium. They all got cursed by a spell, which make them all fall asleep. Tak uses a Woody Catapult to cause destruction in the Dream World, finally making it to the Tower where the Dream Guardian is at. But, he goes through a rift, and is told that his next sleep will put him in the tower. He and Jibolba wake up, leaving Lok and Dead Juju. Tak and Jibolba go through the Crater, and make it to the Planetarium. But inside, the area is overrun by Power Parasites, and JB is saved. JB tells them that he has never heard of a Dream Juju. So, JB sends Tak into sleep. Tak then enters the tower, and has a long battle with the Dream Guardian. After the battle, Tak gets The Staff of Dreams. The princess appears, and reveals to be Pins and Needles, and the Dream Juju reveals to be Tlaloc in Sheep form. Pins, Needles, and Tak all struggle for the Staff, and Needles gets The Staff of Nightmares, and Tak gets the Dream Shaker. Pins and Needles escape. Tak and Jibolba start their second half of their quest, which is chasing Pins and Needles. Tak is in the Moon Juju Interlude, and the Moon Juju was before him. She tells him to choose one of four Spirit Animals. Moon Juju inadvertently disappear. Tak chooses one, which enhance his powers. Then, Lok and Dead Juju wake up and start the second half of their quest, which is searching for Tak and Jibolba. Meanwhile, Tak and Jibolba start running away from the powerful rift.